Death of The Grimm Queen
by Tim46billion
Summary: Cyan Cobalt and his friends were orphaned at a young age. They were raised by Elder Grimm, Grimm that had gained a Soul, intelligence, and speech. After the events of No Brakes and the chaos that follows, Cyan and Co. steal into Vale to find answers… and exact revenge. Rated T for language and violence. GOING TO BE REWRITTEN
1. Pilot

My name is Cyan Cobalt, son of Aruthgyaurd. Weird name? Yeah, it's because he's a Drake. Myself and four friends were raised by Grimm. Special Grimm; they had souls, and intelligence: because they were each more than 3000 years old.

My friends and I chose our names from books we found in Mountain Glenn, the closest our Grimm protectors would let us get to civilization. Not because they didn't want us to interact with humans and Faunus, but because of the sheer congregations of Grimm that surrounded the Kingdoms and settlements. Not that they were dangerous, but the hunters and huntresses after them could be, and my Father wished to take no risk.

As I said, my name is Cyan. Mostly because of the color of my eyes and preferred clothing, salvaged from the failed annex to Vale. My semblance is basically micro stars. I can summon smaller versions of stars and other radioactive space bodies; which, even though they are smaller, carry the same weight and radioactivity. Somehow I don't get scalded, and I can put up containment fields for allies as well.

My best friend, and unofficial second in command, named himself Mikado Morningstar, after an old Mistalian emperor, and his weapon of choice, a massive, 25 pound morningstar. His semblance is some sort of electric and metal kinesis. He can turn his body into metal, and then use electric dust to supercharge himself. His strength isn't increased, but his durability and flexibility are. I've seen him roll up into a ball tighter than a cat.

Then there are the Twins, Ghost and Kole, no last name(there is no last name worthy of us!); who named themselves after a yin/yang type of push and pull, because of their semblances. Ghost has the power to take apart anything, bit by bit, into either its key components, or into its fundamental elements. Kole could, conversely, form components into objects, and create molecular bonds between elements to create components. They could not change elements into other elements.

Finally, the only girl, Amethyst, named herself after one of the last confirmed Silver-Eyed Warriors: Amethyst Rhose. She's a cat Faunus, and her semblance is that if she picks up a weapon, she knows how to use it immediately. After half an hour it starts draining her aura, until she switches weapons again.

Why am I telling you this? Simple. Anyone who reads this needs a bit of a background story.

My earliest memory is foggy at best. Aruthgyaurd told me the story to match the memory once, and I will relay it now.

The five of us lived in an outost roughly 500 miles from Vale. We were but toddlers and infants at the time, living as neighbors with our families.

Then a woman came, and she was controlling Aruthgyaurd. She bid him to destroy our town, and he did. Near the end, when he was about to destroy our four houses, he stopped. He was never able to explain why, but he did.

The woman was livid. She came and smote our parents herself. As she was about to do the same to us, Aruthgyaurd smacked her with a wing, before picking us up and flying away as fast as he could.

The twins he took to the Taijitu Plains east of Mistral. There he left them with the Emperor Taijitu, who went by the names of Ziheng and Xioxia. They cared for Ghost and Kole, after some threatening on Aruthgyaurd's part.

Amethyst went to the only Female Elder, a Goliath named Zefura, who lived south of Vale. She required no threatening, for she saw the pain in the child's heart; as it knew, deep down, that it's parents were dead.

The Mikado was dropped off at the only Elder left; he was elder only because the humans hadn't fought his species since antiquity. Onyx Drayer, a Ground Dweller living west of Vacuo, immediately rejected the human. After some prodding, he went "to kill the whelp" for good. Aruthgyaurd fought him, and was victorious. Onyx relented, and brought Mikado into his fold.

I was to remain with Aruthgyaurd. We were taught of both the Grimm language (a guttural, uncivilized tongue) and the most common human language. Aruthgyaurd would occasionally pick some or all of the others up and we would scout Mountain Glenn for clothing, spare parts, books, and food. It was a hard life, but we managed as best we could.

It was on one of those such ventures when we saw the group of hunter and huntresses disappear into the sealed catacombs of the subway.


	2. Chapter 1

Cyan signaled his team to follow him. He knew the Grimm that were taking interest in the subway would not bother them, as they smelled of Grimm. Most of them shied away, as the particular Grimm they smelled like invoked the same sort of awed reverence as gods would in the dumb creatures.

They followed the path into the tunnels, before finding an abandoned – yet recently used – subway station. The few beowolves that remained to feast on some dead humans gave curious, if cautious, stares in their direction.

The five teens followed a trail of destruction and chaos down the tracks. Craters, pit falls, and newly formed skylights were everywhere; but also in a set pattern.

When they reached the end, they found the carnage of battle waiting for them. They climbed out, and Cyan gestured towards a wrecked clothing shop.

"We'll get new clothes in there. After that we'll head to the nearest forest and send baby nevermores with missives to our parents. They did say if we ever had a chance to reintegrate into society we should."

They entered the shop and split up, finding clothing that suited their style and sizes, then going to the changing rooms to change.

Cyan left some pearls Aruthgyaurd had helped him pry from a clam when he was five as payment, hoping the Drake would understand that Cyan felt guilty about stealing.

They left the shop to find a blonde woman fixing the hole in the ground they had crawled through. Knowing that a huntress with such a powerful semblance would need to be avoided until the right time, they stole into an alley and away from prying eyes.

Roughly an hour later, they arrived at the northern most part of Vale, and the Forest of Forever Fall. Cyan called some young Nevermores down from their nests, tied notes to their legs, and sent them on their way to the four elders.

"Okay. Now what?" Mikado asked.

"Fair question. another good question would be how you five know the Language of Grimm."

All five froze in place, then slowly turned towards the calm voice that came from behind them.

The blonde from before stood before them, with a riding crop held loosely – but not too loosely – at her side. Her green eyes pierced them, holding their frozen forms in place.

"We… were taught it by our parents?" Amethyst said uncertainly.

The green eyes narrowed. "Very well. If that's how this is going to be, so be it." With a wave of her crop the light pole they were standing beneath wrapped itself around them. She then pulled out a scroll and dialed a number. When whomever was on the other line picked up, she spoke in hushed tones, but the cat eared Faunus was able to pick up everything, and grunted it to the others in Goliath.

 **"Hello Glynda. To what do I owe this call?"**

 **"I've found five suspicious teenagers, Ozpin. They've been near Grimm recently; my aura can feel it."**

 **"So they were at ground zero. Do they look like White Fang?"**

 **"…No"**

 **"Then why do they seem suspicious?"**

 **"My aura doesn't normally flare up like this. It's like they are Grimm, but I know that's impossible because they're human. I can sense their auras as well as the Grimm darkness."**

 **"Intriguing. Bring them to me."**

 **"I beg your pardon?"**

 **"I would like to meet these… Grimm children."**

 **"As you wish."**

She hung up and slid the scroll into a pocket.

"You five are coming with me."

"I'm thinking… no," Ghost said as the light pole disintegrated into nothing.

"Run!" Kole said as he took the light pole and changed it into a wall.

They sprinted westward, hoping to distance themselves from the Huntress.

"We should split up! Meet back at ground zero at midnight!" Mikado called out. "I'll go north, into the forest."

"Amy and I will head south," Cyan replied.

The twins said nothing as they continued west.

Glynda watched them split up, and knowing she probably wouldn't be able to track a loner in the forest, and that the Twins were getting closer to Beacon anyway, followed after Cyan and Amethyst.

Cyan sensed that she was going after them, so he sidled closer to Amethyst.

"On my signal, we turn and draw our swords."

"What? Why? We couldn't possibly hope to match her!"

"I know, but I'm curious about this Ozpin character. What does he want with us? I have to know."

"Tell you what, you surrender _your_ idiot self, and _I'll_ meet with the boys at the rendezvous and tell them how much of an idiot you are."

"Sounds like a plan," and then he turned and drew his sword.

"Wait, what!" She stopped and looked at him.

"I said go Ammy!" he shouted, loud enough for the huntress to hear.

Understanding his ploy, but still not sure how she felt about it, Amethyst turned and ran off.

Glynda stopped about two yards from Cyan. She raised her riding crop and trapped him in a light pole. Again.

"…Fuck…"

"Language, young man. Now, why did you send your friends off to face me alone?"

"Simple. I knew you wouldn't kill us, but my friends are less trusting of strangers than I am. So I'm gong to find out what you want from us, and if I don't like it, I'll escape and never return. If I do like it, I'll escape and bring my friends back."

"And how do you expect to escape?"

"I'll think of something. I always do."

"Hmm…. Be that as it may, I'm not the one who wants anything with you. My boss wishes to speak with you."

"Then let's go. C'mon, I have an appointment to keep."

She narrowed her eyes, but raised her riding crop again. She put the light back in its place, then gestured to the west.

"After you."

They walked slowly, but surely. Any passerby would have assumed it was a mother and child, probably to Glynda's chagrin. When they arrived at the cliff between Vale and Beacon, Glynda had them turn north toward the nearest airship depot.

Two hours later, a thoroughly impressed Cyan was standing ramrod straight in the office of one Professor Ozpin.

"Hello, young man. What is your name?"

"Cobalt."

"No last name?"

"That is my last name. I do not freely give out my first name, no matter how much I respect a person."

"Understood. In that case, let's get down to business. Why do you, for lack of a better way to describe, feel… like a Grimm? Were you at ground zero?"

"Yes."

"But our huntress team reported no non White Fang on the train. So you are in the White Fang?"

"No. I don't even know what the White Fang is."

At this, Ozpin raised an eyebrow and Glynda gave a sharp intake of breath. Cyan realized that particular piece of information might be to his detriment.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"And yet the White Fang have been in existence longer than that. Hmmm…. Where have you lived all these years?"

"That's none of your business."

"Oh? Outside the kingdoms it is then." Cyan gasped. "Eighteen years old, but doesn't know anything about the biggest terrorist group in the world. That would mean you've been in hiding for most of those eighteen years. Meaning you used to live in Rock Creek outpost, roughly 500 miles from here, which was destroyed fifteen years ago."

"How… could you have possibly known all of that?"

"It's the only destroyed outpost in the past twenty years where not all casualties were accounted for. Four families' ashes were never found, leading me to assume that you were from there. My only question is; how did you survive fifteen years in Grimm infested territory?"

Cyan eyed Glynda. "I don't think she'll be pleased to hear this. I will tell you, and only you. No other can hear of this."

"Glynda, please await me outside."

"But —"

"Glynda. Please."

"… Yes sir."

She stalked out of the room, looking decidedly more pissed than normal.

"Now tell me, _Cobalt_ , how you've lived for this time?"

"I guess I'll start at the attack…"


	3. Chapter 2

"…and that's how I was raised by Aruthgyaurd."

Ozpin had remained silent through the entire exchange. Cyan had expected him to be surprised at least, and shell shocked at most; the lack of reaction unnerved him.

"Well?"

"So you were raised by a Grimm. A Grimm old enough and cautious enough to gain a soul, and thereby empathy." He took a sip of his mug, which seemingly appeared from nowhere. "Intriguing. So these Elder Grimm, as you call them, raised you five? Taught you the Grimm Languages, as well as our own? And your weapons skills were taught to you by Amethyst, due to her semblance. Not to mention that a species of Grimm thought to be extinct is in fact very much alive and thriving east of Vacuo. That is a hard pill to swallow young man, yet I detect no deceit." Another sip. "How would Aruthgyaurd feel if he found out his… son… was having a friendly chat with his greatest enemy?"

"He would be furious. Luckily for you, your name isn't Salem."

"And who is Salem?"

"She's the one who controlled him to destroy Rock Creek, as you call it."

"She can control Grimm?"

"Yes. But somehow Aruthgyaurd was able to break free of her control and save us. He has never told us why he saved us, how he broke her control, or why he doesn't consider hunters and huntresses his mortal enemy. He doesn't talk much."

"Indeed. Well, I've thought long and hard about this, and what I'm about to ask you, you can not take lightly."

"Ask away."

"The Council and General Ironwood have been doing their best to tie my hands, as of late. Very soon I won't be able to communicate with Qrow in his spy mission, and the Council will force him to come back to Vale, his mission incomplete. I would like you and your friends to help me. Recently we have discovered the presence of a "Queen," in the criminal underworld. She plans to either eradicate all of civilization, or take over and control it. I need you five to stop her. You will be given lodging here, at the Academy, and full access to the resources that it entails. Scrolls, the library, the washrooms, and the like. In return, you will go out and find this Queen and her Pawns, and report to Qrow while you can, and then myself when he is inevitably pulled from his mission."

"I would like one further thing."

"Name it, and I will see what I can do."

"This criminal organization may be more extensive than we think. I'll need two or three hunter teams for backup and support."

"I won't be able to provide full teams… however, there are three teams in training that I think will suit your needs perfectly." He picked up his scroll. "I'm messaging Glynda to bring said teams to me tomorrow. In the meantime, I would like you to fetch your friends and bring them here by 8:00 am sharp. Think you can manage to convince them?"

"Can I?"

* * *

"I don't like it."

"Oh c'mon, Mikado! Where's your sense of adventure? I'm so in!" Ghost emphatically exclaimed.

"It does sound like fun. Taking down criminals, free shelter, food, and _washrooms_ … I'm in too," Amethyst said.

"I follow where Ghost goes. We're worthless without each other," Kole spoke up.

"Mikado?" Cyan asked.

"Ah, dammit fine. But let it be known that I'm not in favor of this.

* * *

Dear Director of the Academy of Vacuo

I have discovered something useful regarding the investigation of "The Queen." Knowing that my time is short, I have decided to call in some favors with you. I need you to request a transfer for team SSSN to Beacon Academy. They are one of three perfect teams in a covert mission that will be out of my jurisdiction as soon as it begins. If we are to preserve the peace, I must be able to do this now.

Respectfully yours,

Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy.

* * *

Professor Ozpin.

It pains me to say this, but I will fill out the request. If something happens to those boys, however, I will leave it to you to explain to their parents why their children aren't coming home.

Furthermore, if this operation succeeds, I will want undisclosed logs of everything that happened. SSSN is the best team in my academy, and I do not part with them lightly.

Best of luck,

Ash Martin.

* * *

"Welcome to Beacon," Cyan said as the five walked directly towards the emerald clock tower past the courtyard.

Riding in the elevator was a different experience when they were alone. Ghost pressed all the buttons, which forced them to stop on every floor, until Cyan discovered that pressing buttons again turned them off.

Moments later, the entered into the office to find three teams of hunters and huntresses in training, one of which was reading their new transfer orders from their headmaster, and two of the members looked jet lagged; all four looked shell shocked.

Ozpin spoke up when the doors opened. "Ah yes, Cobalt and Co. Please, come in. I'd offer you a seat but they're all taken."

"It's fine. We'll stand," said Cyan.

"These are the teams you will be working with. However, a few have… misgivings… about working with you. Mostly because your combat ability has been untested as far as they are concerned. You can either tell them your story so that they can believe you as I do, or you can have a duel with each team. Your choice."

"Duel," Mikado replied immediately.

"Well… in that case, Glynda, escort them to the Gymnasium."

The gymnasium was empty, as classes had been dismissed for the day to allow students who fought for vale to recuperate. Glynda handed the five of them scrolls which displayed their aura, and instructed them in their use. Then she and two of the teams left the field, leaving behind Team RWBY.

The five huddled up to discuss tactics, while the four girls checked their weapons.

"Okay… Blondie uses her fists, Ice Queen uses a dust rapier thing, I have no idea what the black haired chick's weapon is, and Red uses a scythe. Wonderful. We are so not going to win this," said Cyan.

Amethyst spoke up. "We need to impress them. Not necessarily beat them. I recommend we focus on taking one or two of them down before we lose."

"Good idea. Ammy, I want you to distract Ice Queen. Twins, disarm and take out Red. Then, pass Red's newly rebuilt weapon to Ammy while Kado switches in to distract White. Before the switch, Mikado will be distracting Black. I'll handle Yellow, I have a feeling my semblance won't hurt her as bad as it would others. Try not to get Sun Burned. Break!"

 **"Break!"**

Seeing that their opponents were ready, Cyan gave one last piece of advice to the group. "Be careful of semblances. Also, Twins, don't take her out _too_ early."

And then the battle began.


	4. Sorry

I'm sorry everyone. Recently, my hard drive was destroyed, and I _lost all of my chapters._ Normally, this wouldn't be a big deal, but I write more than I post. I try to keep myself on a weekly posting schedule, but when I'm inspired, such as the beginning of a story or during high impact plot points, i can push _multiple chapters a day._ I had a backlog of 4 more chapters for Video Game Hell, 3 more for A New Campaign, 1 more for Dragons of Remnant (which is one that i actually recovered, albeit with quite a bit of it lost), and 2 more for Death of The Grimm Queen, and a whopping 11 more for Galactic Civil War, Part One: Cybertron. It _killed_ my motivation. Which is why i regret to inform you that _all_ of my stories are on Hiatus until my seething rage at the loss of my chapters has abated. However, some good has come from my college life causing me to be able to update: I met another Transformers fan, and she made an OC, but she's not good at Writing Transformers stories. So I told her I could write it. That means for any of you fans of Changewing and his crew, you'll get to see him in another story. Yes, I know it's odd to have multiple story's in multiple universes with the same characters, but **_you_** try to make multiple OC's for Transformers (that's a lie Changewing's team is only a fraction of my transformers OC's, i just dont like them as much as Wings and Co.)


	5. ALERT

**ALERT!**

 **As of this moment, all stories with this message will be rewritten. The plot of each of these stories is poorly thought out and not as planned as my current project. Therefore, I have decided it is in mine and y'all's best interest to simply shut them down and restart all of them with major plot overhauls and extensive planning beforehand. For example, rather than certain characters being dragons, the dragons will be OC's. Or, a different, more popular list of games. Those are actually the only major overhauls; the other two will have different, less jumpy starts; along with better planning for all four.**

 **That said, hooray, I'll actually have a vested interest in all of them again. Too bad I probably won't even touch them until the first generation of Galactic Civil War is done. Sorry. I can't multitask; I can barely write and be a music major at the same time. In four years this will be easier since I'll probably be a house-husband tending to my wife's house. In any case, the current stories will remain up until they are replaced, considering that people might still want to read them. (unlikely, but possible, especially in the case of Dragons, since it is nearly two years old (actually, it's older than that; I first conceived the idea in September of 2014 after I finished rereading the Inheritance cycle and watching volumes 1 and 2 of RWBY, which had just been shown to me by Micah, or if you're reading this in Video Game Hell, GodofAnime. Funnily enough, I chose that name for him since we called him that in Anime Club and because he's introduced me to basically every anime I've come to know and love.**

 **Anyway, this is going on four out of five of my stories, simply because I've only updated one of them since the I'm Sorry mass post that went onto all five. That said, I hope none of you hate me for this, but if this causes me to lose followers then y'all're petty and can leave anyway, lol.**

 **Keep Flyin'**

 **Tim46billion, AKA TheEvilKing.**


End file.
